epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Jude and Joe's Wiki Podcast Idea
So hi. Joe and I were talking on chat about the Wiki Podcast idea we had ages ago. After my exams finish, and I can pledge myself to long-term projects (and same with Joe I think), we were thinking about hosting a Wiki Podcast which would be like, weekly, or biweekly or something and put on the Wiki's YouTube Channel. Anyway, first off, we wanna know if you guys think this is a good idea. We saw it as a fun project which could hopefully entertain the Wiki through gaps in ERB and stuff, and also talk about new ERB theories and shit while the seasons are actually happening. If you need more information, here's the idea in its current state. *The show would be segment-based but would be hosted by Joe and I (and also Barry if he's up for it) on the whole. *Segments might include: **Freestyle crap battles between me and Barry ***Essentially we take this massive collection of random fuckers and objects we found while Random Page-ing Wikipedia and also those we got the Wiki to suggest ages ago in a poll, and spin a wheel and freestyle a crap battle between them. There might be one or two of these a week and it could be to cap off the show or something. **Guest segment ***Once a week, we'd bring on a guest and maybe talk with them about shit, idk. ***This could also work as just having a guest be present the whole time and co-host with us **News or something like that ***We talk about battles and stories and shit that has happened on the Wiki recently, pretty simple **Outsourced segments ***You guys could suggest segments that you might like to host and we could let you on to do those every week *Overall it'd be chill and we'd keep it relaxed and casual *Not sure if we want to have our faces be shown the whole time or have some kind of picture slideshow or a transcript or something else on screen while the video's playing, tell us this as well. So this is our idea of a podcast. First off, if you guys like or dislike the idea, say so. If you have ideas, then say them, even if you think they're dumb. And tell us what we should put on screen during the podcast. Lastly, we need to know who here would be willing to lend their voice to being a guest because it could affect the whole thing whether or not we can get a solid stream of guests. Basically, tell us everything that's on your mind about this! tl;dr - Joe and I and maybe Barry wanna do a podcast with segments. These might include crap battles, news, guests, and other shit. Say whether you like the idea, say any ideas you have, and say whether or not you'd wanna have your voice recorded for this project as a guest. Category:Blog posts